terrariamefandomcom-20200213-history
Eskimo
Eskimos are a tribe of Humans who perfer to live in igloos out in the snow. A typical Eskimo village holds 5 Eskimos, and contains two Igloos. The typical village would contain 1 Male Eskimo, 1 Female Eskimo, 1 Eskimo Guard, 1 Elite Eskimo, and the Eskimo Chief. Eskimos would often migrate between areas, resulting in a numerous amount of Eskimo villages located in the Snowy Mountains. Eskimos are hunters who often dive underground and kill off the bat population for meat, while occasionally killing a Zanitek if possible, regardless of how rare they are. Many Eskimos are insane after witnessing an increase in the amount of Zombie Eskimos that roam in the Snowy Mountains. Male Eskimo The Male Eskimo is the head of the igloo owned by himself and his female Eskimo. The Male Eskimo would often do the hunting while the female Eskimo would stay behind and defend the house, unless the male Eskimo happened to barricade the door while he was gone so his partner would be safe. The Male Eskimo is identified with his blue Eskimo clothing. Not having any specific skills, the male Eskimo would wail about at an enemy with his long spear and hope to hit the enemy before the enemy could hit him. Male Eskimos have only 100 HP because they are not meant to kill significant amounts of enemies, nor are they are guard. The Male Eskimo also does not have any mana, meaning that he cannot cast any spells, making him virtually useless other than cover support with his long spear. The Male Eskimo often traveled outside of the village in search for a merchant, had a merchant not inhabitated an extra igloo. Should an adventurer come into the village, the Male Eskimo would invite the traveler into his igloo, showing good hospitality to his guests, except for Skeletons. The Male Eskimo has a fondness for bunny rabbits and squirrels, and who would travel in search for such creatues and exterminate the critter for food. Female Eskimo The Female Eskimo would live inside of an igloo with a Male Eskimo. The Female Eskimo is the house guard while the Male Eskimo would go out on hunting expeditions, or any other things. A Female Eskimo typically does all of the cooking and cleaning for the Male Eskimo, especially when the Male Eskimo invites guests. She treats her guests with great dignity and respect, although she secretly plots on how to kill all of the guests when they stay in the igloo. She has no special abilities, so she generally swings at enemies from afar with her spear. When a Zombie attacks the igloo, should she not be barricaded, she would attack the zombie from afar with her spear, and keep her distance, although occassionally her strategy does not work and she ends up fighting against the zombie in melee distance. Eskimo Guard The Eskimo Guard would stand at the eastern limits of the village and ward off any intruders who would seek to infiltrate the village. The guards are equipped with stronger spears or bow and arrows and will fight an enemy from any distance. The Eskimo never sleeps, nor does he have his own igloo. Usually underestimated, an enemy would walk upon the guard thinking he is a weak Eskimo citizen and usually end up getting butchered. Eskimo guards never leave their posts unless agitated by an enemy. Most Eskimo villages require only 1 guard, because the villages are so small, and also the villagers can defend themselves, unlike the inhabitats in the grassland villages. Entering an Eskimo village is almost instant death, as the Eskimo Guard will track you down and kill you. Elite Eskimo The Elite Eskimo guard is a force to be reckoned with. He would either be equipped with a very powerful spear, or a very powerful sword. He is identified with his bright red Eskimo clothing. This Eskimo is the special guard for the Eskimo Chief and is much stronger than the Eskimo guard. Should an enemy make it past an Eskimo Guard and get into the village, the Elite Eskimo will immediatey dispatch of the interloper. It is advised to best avoid the Eskimo village completely as they will attack and kill everything hostile. If an Eskimo Guard is killed, an enemy would most likely deal with the Eskimo Chief, Elite Eskimo, and another Eskimo Guard. The Elite Eskimos also have much more damage resistance than the Eskimo Guard, and it is advised to avoid contact with the Elite Eskimo completely. Be advised, the Elite Eskimo is unrelentless and will kill ANYTHING. Eskimo Chief The Eskimo Chief is the head honcho of the Eskimo Village. Should the Eskimo Chief die, the Eskimos will either leave the village, leaving it to someone else's control, or appoint the Female Eskimo to the Chief position, and the Female Eskimo position will be filled by an independent Female Eskimo outside of the village. The Eskimo Chief is a Berserker who relies on her strength, speed, and sword to capitalize on the enemy's weakness. An Eskimo Chief is usually not touched by an enemy, as the Guard or Elite will dispatch of all enemies immediately.The Eskimo Chief also summons a Frost Minion to assist her in combat, which shoots powerful Ice Crystals at enemies, and may shoot blocks of ice for her to escape on. They are temporary but can the Eskimo Chief a short amount of time to escape from battle. The Eskimo Chief will often have a pet rabbit at her side, and will always be ready for combat should an enemy enter the Snowy Mountains.